Beverage cases have been used for many years for the delivery of beverages and particularly milk. At first the cases were made of wood or wood and metal. More recently, beverage cases of plastic have become common and in many locations have made the wooden or wooden and metal cases obsolete.
It has always been necessary for the beverage cases to be of strong, sturdy construction to accommodate the weight of the full beverage containers and to withstand the forces imposed on the beverage cases during handling and transportation.
The plastic beverage cases are typically formed in one integral piece, customarily by injection molding. The usual material is polyethylene. Thus, a sturdy lightweight beverage case is formed that is durable.
The plastic beverage cases, probably because of the lightweight sturdy construction, have been put to use for just about every conceivable storage use by the public. Many of the users simply appropriate the plastic beverage cases from the dairy or store in which the beverage cases are found.